


Lessons

by Hatedartista13



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: bad words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatedartista13/pseuds/Hatedartista13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side stories to go along with another story I'm working on, Brother's In Blood.<br/>Vampire AU.<br/>May add more if I get inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: I’m going to stab you. “That won’t hurt me.” It’ll make me feel better.

Angrily the prisoner paced their cell, a small room fifteen paces by fifteen paces, a single thin window set high in the stone wall, a stone slab meant to serve as a bed, and no way to open it from inside the room. Their arms were crossed over their chest with a knife clutched in one hand, short blue hair sticking up every which way from hours of frustrated tugging, sick of being confined to the room. Hours of solitude, being separated from their siblings, stuck in the middle of nowhere with a trio of vampires and servants content to ignore everything around them, the place was driving them insane. Damn that thing thinking he could do as he damn well pleased. What was so wrong with wanting to explore a bit? Curiosity is one of the most basic parts of human nature, something he was at one point so why wasn’t he a bit more understanding about it? No it wasn’t very bright of them to do so considering what the owners of the place were but the trio assured the humans they were in control of themselves so there was no…immediate danger to walk around at night alone.  
Bastard was a control freak, the shorty might act like the leader but it was clear the way the raven haired vampire kept the other two in line with hardly a problem that he was really in charge. Humans were easier to control, a natural fear had the other teens too afraid not to obey, their elder sister only followed the rules because it was more beneficial for her to do so. However they weren’t content to blindly obey orders, preferring to find ways to bend or completely ignore the rules to annoy the creatures that forced them all to come. Which was why the one vampire had so little patience with them, after reasoning yielded no change he tried threats with similar results. It didn’t take him long to figure out empty threats that worked so well on other humans weren’t effective on this particular one, so he’d locked them in this room after finding them roaming around late last night.  
Yes, last night, it was now the following evening, sixteen hours give or take of being put in solitary. About an hour ago he’d finally reappeared to bring them some dinner saying once they were done they could return to their room. The sun had been setting then, now it was gone and the room was pitch black. Despite going all day without anything to eat or drink, the human hadn’t touched the food only taking the knife. Now it was a waiting game for the steel eyed devil to come back  
Not that they had any intention of slaying him that would cause more problems than it was worth. Truthfully they weren’t sure why stabbing their captor seemed like a good idea in the first place; it wasn’t like the action would bring him any pain. Rational thinking aside, it would make them feel better.  
Sick of pacing, the human leaned against the wall so that when the door opened it would block them from view for a few seconds. Running their free hand through their hair, the prisoner waited patiently for any sound in the hall to signal the arrival of the vampire.  
But as most know, these creatures are known for their stealth so there were no footsteps. Only creaking as the door opened.  
“Let’s hope for both our sakes you’ve learned your lesson.” Stepping into the room he expected to find the strange human sulking on the ‘bed’. Perhaps locking them in Ed’s old room had been a bit over the top; at least he thought so before feeling a blade being stabbed into his shoulder. Little pest actually stabbed him, not that it hurt but it was an inconvenience. He tossed it into a corner of the room.  
They’d run out of the room, footsteps heading into an unfamiliar part of the chateau meant he’d have no trouble tracking them down. Although he shouldn’t, his control was quickly slipping away as annoyance gave way to rage at what the little mortal did. When was the last time this had happened, seven, eight years after his transformation? His vision turned red as he went to find the human. Curious little thing that one, no natural fear of him or his brothers, no caution to speak of, it was time to put them in their place.  
Seconds later he found them, slipping into a room to hide in. Unnoticed, he went in behind them, silently following them. “That wasn’t very nice.”  
“Shit!”  
The human yelped as they were thrown against the wall, chest to chest with the vampire and a pair of blood red eyes staring down at them…red?!  
“Well, well, well,” he flashed his fangs when the human flinched as he pressed himself closer, “this explains quite a bit about you, tell me _Malak,_ how long have you been passing yourself off as a man?”  
“Fuck you!”  
“Tempting, but right now all I want from you is the apology you owe me for that little stunt of yours.” Just for fun he snapped at _her_ , enjoying the growing fear as he pinned her wrists above her head.  
“Not in my lifetime.”  
Edd couldn’t help but chuckle, it was too cute how they tried to stand up to him, to deny the fear. “Is that right? Well if you’re not going to apologize,” his voice more of a growl, “than it might be time for a new tactic to put you in your place.”  
“What?”  
“I’ve tried being reasonable with you truly I have, far more patient than you deserve, but,” now their wrists were held tightly in one hand as the other forced them to look up and to the side, “it would appear you require a more drastic repercussion for your defiance.”  
Little human was trying so hard not to shake, keep their breathing even, but he could feel their heart pounding. Such a pleasant change from the typical reaction the child gave him. He’d make sure they remembered it. Problem was he’d have to be careful right now, what with him not being entirely in control of himself. Animal blood was more than adequate to keep him going, taste wasn’t half bad either, but human blood would always be second to none. Why he abstained from it for long stretches of time never made sense once he got a taste.  
Once his fangs pierced flesh and those first few drops entered his mouth the vampire was in heaven. Human blood was richer and warmer than his normal diet, and unlike feeding off beasts it satisfied that aching hunger he put up with in the nearly two decades since he last had it. Even as his victim tensed, squirmed, and whimpered he was lost to the world, enjoying the odd warmth spreading through his system. Letting out a happy little sigh he didn’t realize his grip had loosened, not until a fist collided with the side of his face.  
When the human ran this time he didn’t chase after them, they were afraid now which was all he wanted. Fear made humans easier to control and manipulate. Maybe now he could have a bit of peace without worrying about one of his companions finding the mortal on their own late at night. Licking a bit of blood from his lip he remembered one reason he didn’t feed off humans much, they were some troublesome to deal with especially if you wanted another taste.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the renaissance period; women have no rights so it made sense to me to have Marie pass herself off as a male to help her family. Not sure if I’ll keep the name Malak (Arabic for angel) for her yet…


End file.
